projectcrusadefandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby
__TOC__ General Kirby (Japanese: カービィ, Kābī) is the main character of the Kirby series of games. He was created by Masahiro Sakurai, who also created the Super Smash Bros. series. Attributes Kirby ranks 30h on the current tier list thanks to his above average matchups, good combos, and excellent recovery. However, his poor endurance, poor movement speed, difficulty dealing with camping, and his generally poor matchups against top and high tier characters have prevented him from reaching high tier. Kirby has a couple of distinguishing features in SSBC. For one, he can copy the abilities of other characters by Inhaling them (using his Neutral B). He can obtain a number of different abilities, but unlike in Super Smash Bros. games, he can only get one of a handful of abilities rather than the specific B move of the other character. Another unique trait of Kirby's is his ability to jump many times in the air. This ability makes him very effective when recovering from being knocked off the stage and allows him to jump very high. However, Kirby is also the second-lightest character in the game (only heavier than Jigglypuff), so he is easier to blast off the screen than the majority of characters. As far as attacking, Kirby is a short-range, fast attacker. His foot and air speeds are average, but when he gets closer to enemies, he has very fast attacks he can use. However, his Hammer (Side B), and Final Cutter (Up B) give him very good range, but these two moves are rather slow. Kirby also has a slow falling speed (again, second-slowest behind Jigglypuff, tied with Luigi). This speed limits his ability to jump in on enemies, but it allows him to stay airborne for a while. By doing so he may avoid many attacks and edge guard enemies relatively easily. Kirby's Normal Moves Jab *Kirby punches twice, then, if the attack button is held, he begins punching rapidly until the button is released. Damage is 3% for each of the first two punches, and 1% per hit for the rapid punches. Side Tilt *Kirby does a quick roundhouse kick while stepping forwards slightly. Deals 8% damage. Up Tilt *A reverse kick where Kirby sticks his foot straight up behind himself. This attack is very fast and combo-friendly. Deals 6% damage in the first few frames, then 5% afterwards. Down Tilt *A quick low kick. The attack is quick to start up and to end, making it safe. Deals 7%. Nair *Kirby extends his hands and feet and spins, making for a fast-startup, but somewhat long-lasting attack with medium power. Deals 11% in the first few frames, and 6% later. Fair *A fast forwards triple-kick attack. It deals up to three hits and up to 12% damage. This is a fast aerial with moderate power. Bair *Quick reverse mule kick. This attack hits relatively hard and it very fast, having only a 5-frame startup. Deals 11% in its first active frames, 6-7% afterwards. Uair *Kirby performs a backflip kick which hits in front of Kirby and swings around to his rear. Damage caused ranges from 7-10%. Though this is one of Kirby's slower air attacks, it has surprisingly good horizontal range in front of Kirby. Dair *A slow, but powerful multi-hit drill kick that sends enemies on a downwards launch. Hits up to 7 times for 17%. This attack is unsafe if used on-stage, but it's a powerful tool off-stage. Side Smash *Kirby winds up and delivers a sliding side kick that deals 11-15% damage and high knockback. This is Kirby's most reliable finisher, possessing great knockback for its speed and range. However, it is easily punished. Up Smash *A quick backflip kick that slashes enemies, launching up and slightly backwards. Deals 11-15%. This move is also relatively strong, but has less range than Side Smash. Down Smash *Kirby spins and does a split, kicking enemies on either side. This move launches enemies who are close to Kirby vertically and enemies farther away horizontally. Damage is 14% up-close, and 10-13% far away. This attack is Kirby's fastest, but overall weakest Smash. Dash Attack *The Break Spin from Kirby Super Star, where Kirby spins on his head while kicking several times. Deals up to 14% damage. Forward Throw *Kirby does a somersault and slams his foe into the ground, bouncing upwards at the end. Deals 8%. Note: As soon as the attack ends, Kirby enters a jumping state, allowing him to easily combo an attack afterwards. Back Throw *Kirby performs a reverse suplex throw, slamming the enemy into the ground. The enemy is launched up and backwards with medium power. It deals 9%. Up Throw *Kirby leaps high into the air and plummets down, piledriving his opponent, creating an explosion upon landing. Deals 11% and moderately high knockback. This is the only one of Kirby's throws that is useful for KOs. Down Throw *Kirby places the opponent at his feet and stomps on them repeatedly for 11% total damage. The enemy is popped up slightly into the air above Kirby. Kirby's Special Moves Notable Appearances *Kirby's Dream Land (1992) *Kirby's Adventure (1993) *Kirby Super Star Ultra (2008) *Kirby's Return to Dream Land (2011) Category:Characters Category:Kirby Universe